


The Boys Try

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: Can Harry and Greg do the relationship thing?





	The Boys Try

“Hey, Paris. Wait up for me!” Greg Ayala called out as Tom Paris boarded the turbo lift. He skidded to one side of the lift as the big security officer slid in bedside him.

Lt. Tom Paris, chief pilot of the Starship Voyager, eyed the ex-Maquis warily wondering what he wanted. Not many of the Maquis wanted anything to do with him even all these years later in the Delta Quadrant so he was a little uneasy when one of them did want something from him. “What do you want, Ayala?”

“Harry Kim,” Ayala answered bluntly. “Does he like other guys that you know of? I mean is he dating anyone right now?”

“Why? Who’s interested?” Tom was snide but you could see the curiosity in his blue eyes as he fingered his wedding band in a nervous gesture. He and Chakotay had been married for three years now when all the betting pools had given them no more than one year at the most.

“I am.” Greg answered him honestly as a slight blush crept over his dark skin. “Deck Eight.” He called out to the turbo lift his dark eyes never leaving Tom’s blue eyes.

“I’ll talk to him, but I can’t promise anything, Greg.” Tom said still unsure about this. “If he is interested you had better not hurt him.” He told him the same thing that Greg had warned him about with Chakotay several years ago. The lift came to halt and Tom got off.

“Thanks, Tom.” Greg smiled at him as the doors slid shut and Greg continued on to his own quarters.

************  
“Harry, you got a minute?” Tom asked at lunchtime as they both left the bridge together. “Want to grab some lunch in the Mess Hall?”

“Sure, Tom,” Harry said glad to spend some time with his friend. “What’s going on, buddy? I know that look.”

“I’ll tell you in the Mess Hall,” Tom whispered to him as he felt burly arms slide around his slim waist. “We really must do something about the leeches on this ship, Harry. There’s another one stuck on me again.” Tom had a big grin on his face as he felt lips nip at his ear. “Now they’re biting.”

“They’ll do more than that if you let them,” Chakotay smiled at Harry’s mirth as he doubled up in laughter. “Slimy and full of protein, helmboy.”

“Oh, shit! That sounds absolutely disgusting, Cha.” Tom said as he turned in the arms and gave his husband a kiss.

“Gods, can’t you two leave that at home!” Harry said joining in the fun. “It’s not fair that you’re getting some and I’m not.”

“What about Seven?” Tom asked out of curiosity as he turned to face his best friend, while Chakotay kept busy by nibbling on Tom’s neck and hairline getting his husband semi-aroused.

“She’s got someone else in mind these days and is no longer interested in me,” Harry seemed sad to admit. “I only have myself for company these days.”

“Maybe not, Harry, maybe not. Someone was asking me about you earlier today.” Tom said as the lift came to a halt and the Commander pulled away as the doors opened. “Babe, I’m having lunch with Harry. All right?”

“Sure thing, blondie. I have a couple of things to go over with the Captain. Later, Harry,” Chakotay said as he left the two of them alone in the corridor.

“All right, Tom. Give it up. Who was asking you about me?” Harry wanted to know because he wanted some happiness in his life like Tom had with Chakotay. Okay, he admitted to himself, he was a little jealous of the two.

“Greg Ayala,” Tom admitted and waited to hear Harry explode in outrage. He always assumed that Harry was a straight man and would have no interest in being with another man.

“Oh shit, Tom. No kidding, right?” His interest was showing on his flushed face and even Tom was taken back because he always assumed that Harry was a straight man.

“No, he asked me just a little while ago if you would be interested in him. I told him I would talk to you and sound you out about it,” Tom could see Harry’s growing excitement as his cheeks flushed and there was a new twinkle in his eyes.

“I gotta go, Tom. Talk to you later,” Harry forgot about eating and took off out of the Mess Hall heading for the turbo lift. He needed time to think and didn’t even realize that he had left Tom sitting alone in the Mess Hall to eat his lunch alone.

Neither noticed the big stocky man get up and follow Harry out of the Mess Hall.

Someone entered the turbo lift behind him, but he didn’t take notice as he was so wrapped up in his thoughts until he felt a pair of big arms go around his waist and a big stocky body molded itself against his back, thighs and butt. A shiver went down his spine, because the warm body felt good against him.

“I hear you may be interested in going out with me, Harry,” the deep booming voice was pitched at a whisper as a pair of lips brushed his ear.

“Oh, god! Please tell me this is not a dream, but a wish that can come true,” Harry whispered as he felt light-headed and heard his blood pounding in his ears.

“It can be. I have dreamed about you for some time,” Greg Ayala turned the stunned man around in his arms and gave Harry the kiss that dreams are made of.

Harry responded passionately giving as good as he was getting and neither noticed the lift come to a full stop and the doors opening to Captain Janeway standing there.

“Gentlemen, I suggest you save that for when you’re off duty,” she cleared her throat and watched as they jumped apart breathing hard and trying to look innocent with the extreme guilt on their faces.

Greg and Harry practically leaped out of the turbo lift and the Captain got on giving an evil chuckle as the doors closed. Turning to one another, they looked at each other like what do we do now?

“How do you want to do this, Harry? I mean, would you go out with me sometime?” Greg asked full of hope. He really like Harry Kim and wanted to get to know him better.

“Yeah, Greg. I’d like that,” Harry answered softly blushing. Greg liked the way Harry blushed and ducked his head shyly.

“What would you like to do right now?” Greg asked wanting nothing more than to take the young man back to his quarters and ravish him till his body was a pile of mush.

“Would you like to get some lunch in my quarters since they’re closer?” he asked. “I still have plenty of rations from last week’s pool tournament.”

“Sure, Harry. I would like that.” The big man responded as he took Harry’s hand in his and they walked together to the Ensign’s quarters.

Inside, Harry got them some soup and sandwiches for a quick lunch. His hour was ending soon and he would have to get back to the bridge for the rest of his shift. Nervous, they sat together on his small sofa and held hands in silence for a couple of minutes. Both men had their eyes on the carpeted floor in front of them and their boots seemed interesting.

“Greg?” Harry asked squirming on the couch lifting his eyes up to meet Greg’s.

“Yes, Harry?” Greg could tell he was nervous about this and decided to take it easy so he didn’t scare the younger man.

“Would you…I mean…will you kiss me again, please!” He was blushing fiercely ducking his head bashfully.

Greg was starting to fall in love with Harry, but he didn’t want to scare him by saying so. Leaning over, he gave younger man a chaste kiss on the forehead while lewd thoughts ran through his mind of taking Harry to bed and not letting him up for a few days. "How’s that?”

“Greg!” Harry complained. “I mean a real kiss like this.”

Harry pounced on the bigger man pinning him to the sofa and slowly ravished the full lips that attracted him so. Looking down, he could see the amused lustful look in Greg’s eyes realizing that he had been teased. Blushing again, he sat up suddenly shy and amazed at his own sudden boldness.

Sitting up, Greg fell a little deeper in love seeing Harry’s vulnerability. “I think it’s time we got back to the bridge, don’t you, Har?”

Glad for the reprieve, Harry took Greg by the hand as they left his quarters and got on the lift to the bridge. Greg gave him a quick kiss and they dropped the hand holding just at the lift doors opened depositing them on the bridge for the second half of their shift.

************  
“How about dinner at my place?” Kim sent the message from his terminal to Greg’s just behind Tuvok at the tactical station.

“Love too. What time would be good for you and should I bring anything?” Greg sent back with a tendril of hope building in his chest.

“1800 hours and just bring yourself, but dress casual, please. Harry.” He sent back while continuing on with his duties and tried not to glance too often at the security hunk at the station opposite his.

Tuvok noticed his glances and scowled at the Ensign while Greg stifled a smile behind the Vulcan’s back.

The second half of the shift took forever to end. Time seemed to crawl and Harry was starting to get nervous over what he should prepare. He needed to clean his quarters and what was he going to wear. Fuck, he wasn’t ready for this as uncertainly crossed his face.

Another message showed up on his screen. “Relax, Harry. I’m just as nervous as you are about this. See ya tonight, Greg. P.S. I like your kisses.”

Taking a deep breath, Harry relaxed letting the breath out slowly. Glancing over, he found Greg smiling at him and suddenly he knew everything about tonight would be okay.

************  
The door to his quarters chimed promptly at 1800 hours.

“Enter,” his voice squeaked out. Harry guessed he was still a little nervous about the whole thing.

The door slid open to admit a good-looking Greg wearing a white shirt and black jeans setting off his good looks. “Hi,” he said as he came in with a single white rose and gave it to Harry. “You look great.”

“Thanks.” Harry mumbled wearing a red silk shirt and tan pants. “You look good yourself. Make yourself at home while I get us something to drink.”

“Sure, Harry,” Greg said in a low voice and sitting on the couch. He could see that the younger man was tense and needed to relax.

Getting two white wines from a real bottle, Harry tried hard to not be so nervous when it happened. His foot caught the edge of the table tripping him to the floor while the wine spilled down the front of Greg. Moving fast for a big guy, Greg caught Harry before he could hit his head on the end table ignoring the wine wetting his body.

“Oh, fuck! I knew this wasn’t going to work. I’m such a klutz,” Harry scrambled out of Greg’s wonderful arms heading for the bathroom to get a towel and washcloth to get his dinner partner cleaned up. He felt totally awful and wondered if he could still save something from the evening. Shit! They hadn’t even eaten yet.

A strong hand caught his arm stopping him in his tracks. “Harry.” Greg’s voice was husky as an arm slipped around his waist and pulled him close to the stocky body he had dreamed about the night before.

“Please,” Harry begged. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Greg leaned down and nibbled on the golden skin of Harry’s neck just above his collar.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled as Greg slipped his hands under Harry’s shirt to get at the silken skin. Ceasing to think and just going with the flow, Harry brought his arms up so Greg could finish pulling the shirt off leaving his chest bare.

Twisting the sleeves, Greg effectively trapped Harry’s arm behind him by tying the material in a knot causing him to groan as he submitted to the bigger man. “Gods, Harry. You’re so beautiful. I want to take you to bed and not let you up for a few days. I’m going to make you mine.”

“Please,” Harry couldn’t think of anything else to say as a shiver of pleasure swept over his body making his cock hard and begging for some release. “Take me, I’m yours.”

“Tell me again, Harry.” Greg said as he picked him up in his massive arms and carried him off to the bedroom.

“I’m yours.” He struggled briefly against his shirt and felt the helplessness flood him enjoying the feeling.

“Damn straight. You’re mine and no one else’s from this night on,” Greg decided to claim his territory as he lay on top of Harry’s sprawled body.

Harry wondered if he was going to have trouble sitting at his station squirming as he had seen Tom on numerous occasions. Only one way to find out. “Make me fly, baby.”

Greg showed him the stars, moon and the sun.

THE END


End file.
